Movie Night
by BLub271
Summary: Ax decides to send Sora and Riku a little video... Wonder how they will react... SoRiku, Language  I guess  among other things of the lemony nature...
1. Chapter 1

Movie Night

Riku POV

Disclaimer: I own the movie... hehehe... not the audience of course

* * *

Why is there never anything on TV?

I sighed as I flipped through the channels, landing on a random one.

It was a cooking show... Sora takes interest in them, not me... Wonder why he likes them so much?

I smiled as I remembered how he sit and diligently takes notes, staring onto the TV as if it gave him life. Then he'd insist we go to the store so he could try the recipe. Shopping around... He always looked so cute... especially that time he picked up the cayenne instead of the cinnamon. A slight pink tinting his cheeks.

And this is how I ended up watching food net, smiling like a dumbass the whole time. I didn't even notice the door opened until Sora stood in front of the TV, grinning like some kind of madman.

"So this is what you do when I go out... Riku learns how to cook."

I hid my smile, which was near impossible, switching off the TV.

"There was nothing on." My voice going stoic.

"Mmmhmm... Of course there wasn't." He walked away, returning with a bag.

"Okay. So I went to the store, then the post office- Never mind that." My lips ached to smile... Among other things...

"Guess what I bought!" I

looked down at the bag then back up at him.

"More junk?"

His pout was what I wanted to see. "It's not junk... It's decoration!"

Sora set the bag on the floor, crouching in front of it, starting to dig through.

"Ta-da!" His hand snapped up pulling a tiki mask to his face.

I could almost picture him in a skimpy grass skirt, a wooden spear and the tribal markings smeared all across his chest. He had the crouch down... Now all he had to do was get rid of those clothes... Bad Riku...

"-u think?" The brunette was looking as me expectantly.

I shrugged, thinking this the best answer.

Sora sighed, setting the mask on the floor and delving in the bag again. This time he pulled out a vase...

"What about this?"

"Looks like you stole it from some old hobo."

"Meanie." He put the items back in the bag and pulled out a package from his coat.

"This was at the post office for you," He tossed it towards me while heading to the hallway, "It's from Axel."

I raised an eyebrow.

Since when did Ax start using the post office...? No... Roxas probably put him up to it.

I laughed at the thought... mentally.

I ripped open the yellow envelope and a DVD case fell out, words on the sticky note.

Okay Ax... random shit.

Had nothin' better to do so I read it.

_Hey you Fuckers. _

_I was was surfin' the net and saw this vid. It reminded me of you two roomies so... Watch it. _

_The Obnoxious Flaming Pyro,_

_Axel Lea_.

"What's that?" I looked up stunned by what I saw. Sora was standing at the hall opening . My attention as drawn to what he was wearing.

He was bear foot, pajama legs draping over his toes while hanging low around the waist. Dangerously low... Sora had a thing with boxers and pajamas... Couldn't wear one with the other. But that wasn't what was concerning me. That shirt of his was. It was the blue pajama top, only held together by the second button. Exposing more of his slightly tanned skin. I never understood ow a top can be smaller than the matching bottoms... Smaller but just as baggy.

Like Jesus! Doesn't the man know I'm gay!

...I think he knew... I mean it's obvious, my best friend just called his self flaming... Not even counting his latest obsession for fire... And blondes...

I mean what did Sora think when his brother wanted to move in with Ax? That they just wanted to be roomies... Like us?

Sora had always been the naive child... I sighed, spirits put down.

Wait... Didn't he ask me a question?

"Umm... Some DVD from Ax."

He nodded, "Wanna watch it? I'll make the popcorn?" The brunette leaned down on the arm of the couch, giving me an excellent view of his nipples.

Merda...

"Yeah." I smiled, despite my dilemma.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I tried my best not to bolt from the living, away from Sora.

I did good so far and wasn't about to fuck it up now. I paused in front of the bathroom, deciding if I should go to my room and get my towel.

You know what... Fuck the towel.

I stepped in the bathroom, shedding my clothes with care.

My skin gets really sensitive when I'm hard. I turned on the shower, waiting until it got hot, then jumped in.

First off, I didn't come in here to get clean.

I'm jacking off now so I don't cause any problems later.

I didn't imagine fucking Sora, I didn't have to. He was sexy to me as is...

His creamy skin, lush brown locks. His sexy pout that tinged his cheeks slightly pink. And thoes pert nipples under that little night shirt. How I would like to just-

I groaned, currently sitting on shower floor, fisting slow and hard not just to last but to stay quiet.

I'm not stupid enough to call out Sora's name when he could walk by any second. And Sora's known to frequently forget things. So I just settled for low groans, and soft hisses. '

"Riku..."

I felt a jolt pass though me, and I paused... Listening to my surroundings.

Silence.

I swear my imagination wasn't that good.

Why else would Sora be calling my name... and in pleasure?

It didn't seem possiable... Well, in this universe anyways.

I sighed, resuming my pace.

My mind was ringing with Sora's voice calling my name. Over and over.

Somehow my eyes closed, lids bringing me a image. Perverted of course.

And though I don't usually picture him like this; flushed, sweaty, and legs spread. Sprawled all over the sheets, impatiently waiting for me to take him. Begging me, "Riku... Riku..."

I exploded at that image. I relaxed, the pelting of the water on my skin slowly bringing me down from my high.

My hand fished around for the shower bar pulling my self up.

Well I might as well wash, don't wanna smell like sweat after jumping out of an shower.

Shower gel... Axe. Chocolate Sensations.

Sora is absolutely in love with the smell.

After pouring out a generous amount, I lathered and scrubbed my self clean.

I jumped out of the shower, remembering how I didn't bother getting a towel. I doubt that it was cold out there anyways. Sora usually keeps the house fairly warm.

And I was right, it wasn't really cold.

My legs lead me to my room, and I picked the towel up off my bed.

Did I leave this here before?

Whatever, it's not important.

After I dried off, I grabbed some boxers and night pants.

If Sora wanted to run around half naked, two could play that game.

I slid into them not seeing how the brunette could run around with just pajama pants. But that's his choice... And my problem.

I slung the towel around my neck, just letting my silver locks drip dry. I made my way over to the living room but didn't stay for long because there was some mumbling in the kitchen.

Sora was just standing there gripping the counter, looking flustered.

"Hey."

He turned, looking like he just stole something.

"Are... You okay?" I started towards him, but stopped when I saw how he backed into the counter.

"I'm... I'm fine." His voice sounded a bit breathless... eyes glazed.

"... Are you high?"

Sora blushed. "No. You know I don't do that..."

I laughed, "Just checking."

We stood awkwardly. And when I looked him over, everything seeming to be out of place.

His hair was deflated, clothes just the slightest bit out of place, the heaving of his chest that could go unnoticed... His eyes still had that glazed over look. A small blissful smile graced his lips.

Seeing him like that made you think he just got fucked into the mattress. Nicely fucked.

My fantasy flashed before my eyes. I literally shuddered.

"Did you make the popcorn?"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts. "Umm... Yeah. It's already in the living room."

I nodded, heading back out, sitting on the couch. Popcorn sat on the coffee table, and it actually smelled pretty good. Considering all the other fail attempts from before.

I shook my head.

Sora really is clumsy.

"Where's the CD?" Sora stood a the a little ways off from me.

"Here." I flung it to him.

He caught it with ease, bending over to slide the disk into the DVD player.

I just sat there contented to watch the crease of his ass through those pj's.

"Alright!" He skipped over and plopped down insanely close to me. Though not quite touching me.

He pulled the bowl into his lap, happily munching my hand grabbed some popcorn, I imagined groping another part of him...

Bad Riku.

I turned my attention back to the screen. I guess nothing much was happening yet, considering it was only the beginning.

The brunette was laying on the bed, talking on the phone to a guy. Probably her boyfriend...

The fuck Ax send us this for?

Not even a second after I asked my self that question was it answered.

The girl, still holding a conversation, slid her hand down her chest right into her pants.

Ehhh... Ax... I fail to see how this reminded you of us... Two guys... Not some bitch in heat.

I had no problem with straight porn, it's not like it could get me hot anyways.

looked over at Sora, eyes just wide in surprise.

"Hey... You wanna turn this off?" Sora shook his head, eyes drawn to the girl.

I silently huffed.

Whatever, back to the vid.

Okay... So she moaned on the phone, and is trying to explain why while touching her self...

I honestly don't understand. If you got caught the first time... Why continue? Is it some heightened pleasure thing? Or are people literally that dumb when horny?

Sora made a sound in the back of his throat and looked over to find Sora gripping his knee blushing away.

Sorta made me jealous. 'Cause really want to make him do that and much more... Much more...

Porn.

She laid the phone against her shoulder, covering her mouth with her free hand.

I at least give her props for trying to keep quiet. But she still failed because her moans were filling the room. Which in fact was really awkward.

Sora actually looked shell shocked. His eyes were wide, though not as much as before... Pupils dilated... Don't tell me he's-

An particularly obnoxious moan sounded from the TV; And what guy, gay or straight wouldn't turn for that?

Turns out she removed her hand, seemingly forgetting about the phone beside her. Though the free hand went straight to work on the flatest chest I've ever seen on a girl.

But it's understandable. Ax is only gay. So I'm guessing he doesn't like tripple E's.

The brunette was panting... The one on the TV. Though mine might be too...

I looked over to Sora, who looked about ready to do everything that girl was right now.

Dammit All! Why the hell is he straight?

I was getting hard from the slight heaving of sora's chest. Nipples showing proudly through that top that honestly can't be called a top.

I forced my eyes back to the TV.

Fucked up phone sex... That's what I deemed this video. But it wasn't.

The door was suddenly kicked open, silver haired man standing there with phone in hand. The girl looked surprised, obviously trying to pull her self together.

Silverette... Brunette...?

Is this why Axel said it reminded him of us? It made sense.

And I really thought I had it all figured out. But that wasn't even the kicker.

When the man legitimately ripped the pants off the brunette, a dick sprang out.

I was just beyond surprised.

Like you would think that you'd see a bulge or something before hand.

Even beyond all the TV's moans, I heard the soft one beside me.

Sora was slumped in the couch, not paying me any type of mind as he ran his fingers across his exposed stomach.

And I seriously thought he'd be fuckin' freaked that it was a man. Hmm...

I paid attention to the TV just in time to see the silver haired seme hoist his uke's hips up into doggystyle and then just ram in violently.

It made me shiver.

The uke didn't even get time to adjust before he began the brutal pace. There were just screams flowing from speakers.

"Oh my god..." Was the breathless response of my roommate.

Sora looked beautiful, not like some bitch in heat... Lips parted, breathing deeply, slumped in the couch, popcorn forgotten between his thighs.

I reached for it... The popcorn of course.

I turned my head, watching him out the corner of my eye.

The sapphire orbs widened once again, turning to look at me.

"Riku..." It was a plead, for something completely different. But it had the same effect on me.

Of course I was harder, and I literally hand to force my self not jump him. But that didn't keep me away from the popcorn.

I was actually proud of my self, my self control I mean.

If he had did this fifteen minutes ago, I'd be charged for rape.

"Riku..."

I paused.

But even after all that, I don't think I could take much more of this. So I ignored him, continuing to eat the popcorn.

There was a hot hand on my arm, "Riku..."

My eyes flashed to his, my warning hopefully clear.

His shiver tingled across my skin.

I'm really not sure what happened the rest of the movie, probably the usual cumshots and afterglow. I was too busy staring at Sora.

A then for some unknow reason, he moaned.

That broke my so called "self control".

I yanked him towards me and gave him a kiss he'd never forget.

* * *

A/N: So this is the first installment of 3 or 4... Next chappie is gonna be a repeat of this chapter but in Sora's POV, which I'm figuring out now... the words have to flow to me some how. The third chapter is gonna be the lemon, either in first person Riku or Sora or Third person (which isn't likely). If I do a fourth chappie, it would probably be the morning after or some akuroku something such.

Sorry to leave this on a cliffy but I really need to post this... I'll try and get back to this soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora's POV

Disclaimer: I own everything except the person's

* * *

I momentarily stumbled with the bag when I shot out the elevator.

Never did like those things.

I smiled as I remembered the first time I went in an elevator.

I was scared to death and the age of six and held on to Riku for dear life. He held me in his arms, as we literally went up one floor and got off. He let me ride piggyback up the rest of the ten floors... not even stopping once.

I felt so bad after that... but he told me it was okay and stroked my back until I calmed down.

That was one of the best days that I spent with him... not that everyday isn't the best! It's just... God I'm pathetic...

I bumped into the front door and I felt really stupid for it.

And bumping into the door reminded me of how I bumped into Roxas earlier today at the post office.

He was at our post box saying he was about to mail something for Axel. Some such nonsense for Riku.

Dumb ass probably mailed him some porn. I honestly wouldn't be surprised.

But Roxas said it was important so... I don't know...

I know Roxas wouldn't lie... and most importantly about something Axel said.

I mean they live together. They sleep together.

How do I know? Well Roxas didn't just come out and tell me.

I actually arrived to early for the house warming and caught Axel blowing Roxas off.

It... was a surprise... to say the least... Though I already suspected something was going on... Although I though it was still in the 'How am I going to tell him stage' because they obviously skipped the 'I don't think he likes me stage'... speaking of that...

I honestly don't think that Riku is getting my subtle hints. And I know Riku isn't a stupid guy. He was always the one to see things before I even thought they were possible.

Whatever, I'm not going to think about this right now.

I pulled my key out my pocket unlocking the door walking inside, setting the bags beside the door and sneaking into the living room.

Riku sat watching TV, as per usual... but this time he was watching... a cooking show?

"So this is what you do when I go out... Riku learns how to cook."

He frowned, quickly switching off the TV.

"There was nothing on." He said in his normal monotone.

"Mmmhmm... Of course there wasn't." I walked away, grabbing the bag and closing the forgotten door.

"Okay. So I went to the store, then the post office- Never mind that."

He really didn't need to know that I saw Roxas.

"Guess what I bought!"

He looked at my bag then me.

"More junk?" His tone was unconcerned.

I pouted, "It's not junk... It's decoration!"

I set the bag down in front me, crouching to look through all the bubble wrap.

I felt eyes on my skin. Hmm... Perhaps Riku was more curious about my 'junk' than he let on.

(A/N: That pun was totally not intended... but it was so true...)

I felt the carved wood in my hands and snapped the tiki mask up to my face.

"Ta-da!"

Besides what people think, I couldn't see jack shit through this mask with it's supposed 'holes'.

So I pulled down the mask only to see his thoughtful expression.

"So... what do you think?"

It took him a while, but he shrugged.

I sighed, setting the mask on the floor.

Whatever. I know he likes it anyway.

I reached into the bag pulling out a fake antique vase.

"What about this?"

Immidate answer?

"It looks like you stole if from some old hobo."

Really a hobo?

"Meanie."

My hands made quick work of putting the items away opting to just leave the bag there.

Then I remembered the package. The supposedly important package.

I pulled the yellow envelope from my coat pocket

"This was at the post office for you," I tossed it to him, "It's from Axel."

I wandered through the hall way and into my room, haphazardly shedding clothes till I was completely bare.

Okay... where are my pajama pants?

I always have to search for them... seeing ad though I'm not that much of an organized person...

The were on my book shelf... which was kinda new... but not bad considering I found them on the fan yesterday...

I slipped into to them, not really going to a epic hunt for the top, considering that it was on the bed. Which was just a miracle in it's self.

The top was added to the set, second button fastened. I looked in the mirror, adjusting my pants the slightest bit lower.

I kinda felt bad... tricking him like this, but he honestly wasn't gonna get it any other way.

So yeah... I specially ordered the pajama's in the mail. Which wasn't too hard, or too expensive either.

I walked out the room, and Riku was staring at a sticky note.

"What's that?"

He looked up at me, eyes widening the slightest for a second before returning to their normal laziness looking lost in thought.

I was kinda proud of my self.

But then again he could be thinking about something else...

I resisted sighing... What did I expect anyway?

"Umm... Some DVD from Ax."

I nodded.

He was probably wondering why Ax was actually using corporate mail.

"You wanna watch it? I'll make the popcorn?"

I leaned down, knowing that it gave him a excellent view of all that was underneath.

"Yeah." He smiled in that gorgeous way of that makes me melt.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He rose, calmly walking out the living room.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen, grabbing the popcorn box from the cabinet and putting one in the microwave.

Our little magic box was cool because it had a popcorn button.

Cool, now that that's done... What to do?

I thought back to the vase and smiled deviously.

I ran into the living room and grabbed the vase from the bag, then down the hall into Riku's room.

Okay.. where to put it?

Riku's room was really neat... So there was lots of options.

But I liked the one where I could put it on his desk. He'll see it later, he doesn't miss stuff like this.

So I set it there, right next to his laptop.

Paper. I need paper... and a pen.

And behold. there they were. Neatly in his desk drawer.

I love how neat Riku is.

Well... I just love Riku in general.

Without out even realizing it I wrote 'Love' on the paper very script like.

I blotted it out with the pen the best I could, then continued to write down.

_I'm just returning your property Mr. Hobo. Take good care of it._

_Thief._

I laughed at my self, looking over his room once again.

The towel folded neatly on his dresser.

Wasn't he supposed to be taking a shower?

I picked up the towel, walking out the room and over to the bathroom.

My hand was prepared to knock, when there was a groan from the other end.

And it just wasn't any groan, and most definitely not one of pain.

There were hisses, and sighs... multiple groans... all of which were very hushed. It kinda made me feel like the pervert next door, getting my daily jollies from my neighbors kids.

My forehead rested against the door, my body's reaction starting to catch up with me.

My face was burning, breathing uneven, legs not wanting to cooperate... and the hard on ever growing...

I'm glad I don't wear boxers at times like these.

I clutched Riku's towel in my hand tightly, refusing to smell it.

I wasn't that much of a creeper.

I honestly didn't know what came over me when I moaned, "Riku..."

My legs strengthened enough to completely skid away from the door.

There was silence.

And almost inaudible sigh followed by a groan came from the bathroom, I was relived beyond all fuck.

I ran down the hall after that. Back to Riku's room, throwing the towel in there hoping it didn't land anywhere strange.

I zoomed past the bathroom... didn't even wanna check if he was done.

The popcorn was done apparently. I dumped it into a random bowl, escorting it to the table then returning back to the kitchen.

Why? Even I would like to know that.

I gripped the counter, glaring at it... like it was refusing to tell me what I need to know.

"The fuck did I do that for? How am I going to-"

"Hey."

Of course I was startled by the sated voice of my "best friend", turning around in a flash.

"Are... You okay?"

He's worried about me... and I'm acting like some sex deprived pedophile.

He stepped towards me, and I backed up... like some bitch, halting his pursuit.

Stupid! Stupid!

I felt like smacking my self in the head.

"I'm... I'm fine."

I hate how I panted... voice getting stuck in my throat by the way he was looking at me.

"... Are you high?"

That question surely smacked me out of it.

"No." I said blushing, "You know I don't do that."

He laughed, "Just checking."

An awkward silence passed over us, my eyes dropping to the floor... though they didn't stay there long because of course Riku caught my attention.

His feet were bare, plaid night pants stopping a little below his ankle.

My eyes scanned up his thighs, wanting to take everything in... just devour him whole. Although... they stopped right were all the magic happens... the magic from a few moments ago...

I didn't shiver like I wanted to, my breath started to quicken instead... though I tried to keep it unnoticeable.

My eye once again stopped on some of the uncovered V indentation, still slick... wet... and just-

I'm not going to think about this right now.

My erection from earlier, making it's self known to me once again.

And these are time when I need boxers...

I scanned up his equally wet torso, towel and silver locks... that was causing most of the water damage. And then lastly... his eyes...

Those gorgeous aqua orbs that help define who he is to me... That were staring right at me...

My heart jerked.

"Did you make the popcorn?"

I pretended to be shaken out of thought.

"Umm... Yeah. It's already in the living room."

He nodded leaving the kitchen.

Oh gods... Did he catch me?

My phone vibrated on the counter top and I picked it up.

So this is where it went.

I unlocked it.

New text message it said... from Kairi...

Oh, what does she want?

Yes I hate Kairi. My supposed friend and the bitch that tried to get into Riku's pants for who the fuck know's how long.

Let it go Sora. Another time.

I opened the text.

_Hey Sora. Can you call me? Umm... I need your help. It's important. Please call me soon._

I rolled my eyes setting my phone back on the counter.

I don't see how Riku can put up with her. I don't see how I can put up with her.

Let it _go _Sora.

I walked out in the living room, Riku already in the couch just looking bored.

"Where's the CD?"

"Here." He flung it to me.

I, of course, caught it with ease then bended to put the disk in the player.

"Alright."

I skipped over to him, not meaning to sit so close to Riku. But hey, maybe it's destiny.

I pulled the bowl in my lap to eat some of the corn... but mainly to hide my erection.

The movie was... strange... Definitely low budget, cause it only had only, what... three camera shots. But let's not focus on the quality.

A pretty brunette was just laying on the bed, holding a conversation of some sort with, I don't know, a friend. A best friend maybe? I honestly down know. He was talking to low to notice.

Yes "He".

I know what a man looks like. But something was wrong...

Like the way the room was positioned. How messy it was... even the fucking piggy bank on the dresser... It all seemed painfully familiar.

And honest to God, I already knew it was porn before he into his pants. And I also knew it was gay porn, because on man would fucking masturbate to his girlfriends voice in the other line. That is beyond gay.

Then it fucking hit me.

Probably just as hard as Riku hit that 5th grade bully.

This. This, this... porn. This was the fantasy I told Roxas about.

My eyes widened.

That fucker!

"Hey... You wanna turn this off?"

I shook my head.

I had to see if this was it and not just some random ass vid.

He was moaning now, then trying to explain the sounds to his "friend" while continuing to touch his self.

Oh shit! It is!

I didn't mean to let out a moan, so I just gripped my knee to silence my self.

The phone was laid aganist his shoulder, his left shoulder... the same shoulder that I-

I took in a shuddered breath.

I was going to kill Roxas... No fuck that! I was going to kill Roxas and Axel!

I couldn't control my breathing. It just kept getting faster and faster. I felt like I was hyperventilating.

And then here came the made up part of my fantasy.

The door was kicked in, the silver haired "friend" standing there with phone in hand. Ripping the pants off of the boy as the brunette tried to pull them up.

I slumped into the couch, forgetting all about Riku's presence as I ran my fingers across my stomach.

The brunette's hips were hoisted up and immediately plunged into by the silver haired man above. The screams were horrifically beautiful.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, swallowing with difficultly because my throat was closing up.

I jerked... well, the little "I" jerked when the popcorn bowl shifted on my lap. My eyes widening as I turned to look at him.

"Riku..."

It was a plead... a plead for him not to fuck with me... or maybe it was for him to fuck me...

Riku plopped the popcorn into his mouth, and savoring it as he reached for more.

"Riku..."

He paused this time. But all the same ignoring me, and continuing to eat that damn popcorn.

I was done. Done with tip-toeing around him.

So I braved up and laid my hand on his arm.

His eyes shot over to mine in a instant, immediately making me shiver.

The rest of the movie wasn't important. No... no where damn near important than the eyes locked on to mine.

Pure white hot emotion that I've never seen before in life. And it made me feel like there was some unraveling rope... one I just had to blow on...

I moaned... and happy as all fuck that I did.

Because whatever it was that was holding him back gave in as he yanked me towards him.

Making our first kiss nothing like I ever imagined.

* * *

A/N: Yesss... I'm done... I left school early to finish this... hahahaha...

Okay so pertaining to the story it's actually gonna have what I'm hoping is a massive lemon, in first person... and I couldn't figure out who's POV I wanted to do it in, sooooo I picked both of them... So now this is supposedly going to be a five chapter story. And with request, a morning after of Soriku... hahaha... Okiess... Have to go... Concert to do... Reviews a fucking awesome...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 (Well technically Chapter 3)

Sora POV

Disclaimer: I own every fucking move they make... but not the "they"... *sad face*

* * *

His hand was on my jaw in the next instant, forcing it open to add his tongue... which I would have gladly accepted, but it was so much sexier this way. The hot appendage roughly glided over my sensitive gums, then wound it's self tightly around mine, pulling me inside his mouth. I would have literally busted my ass if we were standing.

I moaned gripping the towel around his neck to pull him closer. His mouth was still on mine as he pulled up next to me, hands drifting down from my face, my arms and on to my hips where they dipped into the waist band. The tips of Riku's thumbs were cold against my heated skin making me shiver in delight. But then he pulled my hips toward his, making the once forgotten popcorn bowl fall to the floor, startling me.

I pulled away from him, my face probably flushed in the worst way. Then I realized what I did. My hand automatically covered my mouth, but not for long. I picked the bowl and darted away from him, into the kitchen.

I braced my self against the counter, indulging my self with a hit on the head.

The fuck did I do that for?

I was beyond angry with my self.

What if Riku was only doing that because we were in the moment? Does that mean I ruined my chance?

I felt as though I was going to cry.

I practically fucking begged for it... I did beg for it, just not in so many words. So why in the fuck did I flake out?

My phone vibrated on the counter to my right.

I sighed.

Another text from Kairi.

Gah... The fuck does this bitch want?

_Sora... Can you PLEASE call me a.s.a.p? It's really important._

I sighed once again and started to text back:

_Alright... I will in about five minutes._

I set the phone down, placing the cool plans of my hands against my overly heated eyes.

I didn't feel the presence behind me until there were hands on my hips and a blazing heat, only his person can create, to my ass.

Of course I jolted up, probably falling into his trap as his wound around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Riku!"

He hummed acknowledgement into my ear.

Then I realized that I probably just moaned his named damn near the top of my lungs.

So I decided to be a bitch, again, and run away... or at least I tried... but his arm just tightened around me even more.

"Your not gonna run from me Sora." His voice dark with an emotion I honestly thought I'd never hear directed at me.

But it was confirmed, I couldn't run from him... even if I should, I honestly couldn't just because he said it in that tone.

"Riku... Just-" fuck me already.

I choked on my words.

I couldn't say that so him. Riku isn't one to play... but there's a first time for everything.

"Just what? Let you go?"

I nodded, deciding to go with that option.

"Sorry. Can't do that."

His breath was hot, heaving down on my neck.

I felt like I was going to die. I guess some of my brain cells were roasting in joy because the larger portion was obviously going to pleasure.

"You know what I was just doing in the bathroom?"

"I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

I could feel his words even before he breathed them into my ear.

"I was jerking off."

My heart just about soared up my throat.

"I was jerking off... to that sexy pout you make... when things don't go your way."

This was a random confession... random and sexy. And those two shouldn't mix, not even with caution.

"Riku..."

I was getting light headed.

Maybe my brain cells really were dying.

"I was jerking off to the way your nipples look under that small ass top." As he said those words he yanked on side of the collar, popping off the buttons one by one.

There was a pause.

"Hmm... Were you?" My sigh drunken like. "All I can remember are your sighs and groans."

There was a pause.

Did I really just fucking say that?

"So you were there..."

His statement to my creeping embarrassed me. The next one however just made me blush.

"Is this a regular occurrence? Standing outside the bathroom while I shower?"

My next response was a lie... but he wouldn't know that.

"And if it was?"

Riku's body stilled behind me. Well most of it.

I'm just guessing he didn't expect me to say that.

"If you did-" He interrupted his own sentence by deeply breathing breathing below my nape.

It was sexier than words. And its already said that actions show better than words.

And the action that followed...

His hands were placed firmly, and widely on my hips as he turned me to face him. Movement not even stopping after he abused my lips with his, once again.

"-You would have know I got hard for you every time." The Silverette's voice was husky and for lack of a better word, yummy*.

I wasn't jumping up and down in joy like I dreamed I would be... and no comment on that dream. It was actually quite the opposite, but not too much. I was confused.

"Wait." My finger pressed to his lips. "So... You don't like Kairi?"

At the mention of her name the lust left his eyes. I was fucking pissed, but this subject needed to be breached.

"Why would I like her?"

Because you're a guy with hormones and she's a girl that fawns all over you.

"I don't know. You guys are always together..."

"I don't like her. I thought you liked her. I just hung around so guys would never be alone." Aquamarine eyes avoided mine.

I smiled.

That's cute. He was playing the role of the cockblocker.

"Like her? I hate that bitch! And she was the cockblocker not you."

Riku laughed.

"Well I'm glad she was. Or maybe this would have all turned out differently..." Words fading as his lips descended on mine.

His towel was gone now, so my hand hooked behind his neck instead pulling him into a needy kiss. A kiss that made him stumble backwards. What can I say? I am needy. Anyone would if they've been cockblocked by Kairi all their life.

Stupid bitch.

But it's okay. Because she has lost, and I have won.

Though... That doesn't make her any less of a bitch.

My mind simulated happy dance was interrupted by Riku shoving me back against the counter. Roughly.

And when I looked in his eyes I saw the reflection of the emotion I adapted when we all hung out as a group.

Jealousy.

But of what I couldn't fathom. It was only Riku and me... and the mention of that bitch, the mention that lingered. Jealously? Really? I wasn't even thinking about her... in the sexual way. More of the 'That-bitch-finally-fuckin'-lost' kind of way.

"Riku?"

His eyes were seeping into me, but not really on me.

I sighed.

And for all his jealousy he goes off and does the same thing.

Suddenly I wanted to kick him in the nuts. He shouldn't be thinking of Kairi right now... Fuck! He shouldn't be thinking about anything right now but probably how his dick was gonna get in my ass. And most definitely not about some stupid slut that didn't know what she wanted. I wanted to kick him in the nuts, I wanted to. But wouldn't, couldn't...

So I groped him instead.

And his the immediate attention of his eyes told me he liked this a whole lot better than he would my foot... but then again...

I don't know what this game, if you could even call it that, consisted of. But again I was shoving him against fridge, not following as I would have originally would have. Well... not with my full body anyways...

"Sor- The fuck-nnn..." Which was ultimately cut off by a groan.

All I could register was the heat under my foot, the heat in his eyes, and the heat in his words.

"When'd you lean to-" Another groan, though hushed. "-give out foot-jobs?"

I mentally furrowed my brow.

Foot-job? ...He means my foot rubbing against his-

The blood rushed to my face so fast, I actually become lightheaded.

But the silence following his question... well silence of incoherent words, meant that he wanted an answer.

And after not putting much thought into it, I smiled wistfully and shrugged.

"A skill acquired by practice... I guess." I cast my eyes up, from where my foot rested in him and into his slightly surprised eyes.

Yes, I was lying my fucking ass off. I was practically a fucking virgin myself... practically.. and that's where I'll leave it...

"Hmm... You guess?"

My knee started to bend against my will as he strode toward me, eventually trapping my bend leg in between us.

"Umm... Yeah..."

I was starting to get a bit worried. The glint in Riku's eye had changed.

"You can't guess about you're skill,"

The muscular body leaned into me further, causing discomfort... but I wasn't complaining about that. In fact I wasn't complaining about anything, but why he didn't start being so...

My mental arms started flailing as I ransacked my brain for the right word.

_This_ before. I would have fucked the man even when I thought I was straight.

"You have to know." Was the completion to the statement, breathed right over my ear.

My breath was shaky.

Oh Riku...

"Do you know?" I said staring him in the eyes.

The response was almost immediate like the lust glint in his eyes.

"And what if I do?" His smirk was slow and suggesting.

Not like this whole situation wasn't.

"If you know... maybe you can teach a young..." I took a second to think of the right word, "... Novice something new..."

Riku gave a smexy laugh as he repeated, "Teach a young novice something new... Hmm, maybe I can do that..."

The silverette parted my legs, lifting them so they wrapped around his waist, his groin settling comfortably against mine. Then he started to lean in ultimately making me lean back.

"So. The question now is, what do you know?"

I smiled slowly, slightly arching my back into his waist. But to my surprise his hips remained stationary.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

So he wants me to do this by myself.

I grabbed the back of his nape and smashed his lips into his in a stile that could almost be called brutal. And so I kissed him with all the sexual frustration created from within the last hour. Much more rougher then the first we shared, granted that it was the first kiss.

And strangely his lips started moving with mine, like he forgot that I was supposed to be showing him.

I decided to be cocky a smirk into his lips, making him realize what he was doing. Which ultimately made him stop.

I could have almost laughed. Almost. If the phone hadn't rang.

I tried to ignore it, but it was the annoying ringtone I gave to Kairi.

Stupid bitch.

Riku reached behind me, answering the call as he disconnected our lips.

"Hello."

"Riku...?" Her voice just too loud, "Oh! Hi, how are you?"

I rolled my eyes.

No, cause you totally didn't just call my phone.

"Better than fine actually... just a little frustrated."

I was face palming before I even knew it.

"Oh, well I glad you're fine." Moment of silence, "Is Sora there? I wanted to talk to him."

Riku's attention focused on me and I immediately shook my head.

"Well yeah and no. He's in the shower. You wanna leave a message or something?"

Message?

"Ummm... Sure. Just tell him that it's really important, and he _really needs_ to get back to me. Okay?"

"Got it." Was the silverette's nonchalant answer,

"Good, alright talk to you later. Bye."

Riku hung up without a response.

I groaned and laid back against the counter.

A heavy sigh left me, "Because that totally didn't ruing the mood."

"Then we'll just create a new one." Breathed my silverette as he set the phone against the counter.

"Alright then. I'm waiting."

* * *

*I literally couldn't find a different word.

A/N: This chapter was total ass and I jumped around a lot... you can tell where I stopped and continued at. Gahhhh, it sounds soo retarded. Sorry, blahhh... ard but at least I know where I'm going in Riku's POV. And what I said about this being what... 4 chappies long? Well I guess I lied, I'm breaking this up so I can post and think of something for the lemon while I'm on Riku's POV. Sooo, not this is gonna be what... seven chapter's long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

Riku POV

* * *

I gripped his jaw, angling it slightly before forcing his lips open and kissing him deeply - and he seemed to like the extra force. My tongue swam around in his mouth, devouring everything it touched; soon after winding itself tightly around his, pulling him into my mouth so he can explore me. His moan vibrated in my across my gums and down my throat, boosting my ego as well as confidence to pull him in toward me, his own hands busy tugging on the damp towel around my neck to keep our lips synced.

The hands that cradled his face drifted down the smooth column of his neck, taking their sweet time to glide down the soft silken skin of his shoulders and arms. It felt like my hands were possessed - as if they were having some out of body experience - as they continued to glide down Sora's creamy skin, touching wherever they could before delving into the waistband, thumbs massaging the defined shape in his pelvis and finger tips skimming across the top of his ass making him shiver.

I was watching the pleasurable faces he was making as I touched him - not able to get over the fact that his skin was so soft, that his lips were so soft, that his sighs and everything was just so soft.

Every single thing was just so damn vivid and my mind was soaking up this moment - every little fucking detail about it. My cock was hardening at the sound of his mouth noisily tasting mine and I felt the sudden need to grind it against him.

But as I pulled his hips towards mine, that damned popcorn bowl clattered to the floor, which - annoyingly - made Sora's body tense and jerk away from me almost immediately.

We stared at each other for a moment, both of us panting though I was trying to get mine somewhat under control. My brunette started to blush uncontrollably, the light of realization flickering in his eyes.

That's when I started to panic. I knew that he was starting to regret it - our first kiss.

His hand flew to his mouth, and I opened my own to give him some reassurance, to tell him that it wasn't just the moment for me and it wasn't a mistake. But... he ran. He just picked up the bowl and ran.

I was stunned and couldn't do anything at the moment except stare towards the kitchen. Towards Sora.

Was I wrong? Did I read the signals wrong?

When I thought back and remembered that look on his face - the look of total submission - and how it screamed for me just to fuck him. The way his pupils were dilated, the way he looked at me, touched me, said my name-

My cock jumped at the mental images that thought awakened.

No, I'm sure that wasn't the problem... but maybe it was just in the moment for him, and as much as that thought hurts me, I think it might be true. I know that if Sora knew my real feelings for him he wouldn't mess with me like that; he's the honest type of guy who doesn't enjoy fucking with people's feelings.

I sighed rubbing my damp palm down my face.

So the real question is... what the hell do I do?

I was starting to get frustrated, trying to stop myself from jumping to too many conclusions.

Do I try and come on to him again? Do I wait for him to come on to me? Or do I take the bitch way out and tell him it was a mistake - just a fucked up moment - to save the remnants of our friendship?

Whatever it was, I had to choose fast because this is a crucial moment and I didn't want our relationship to go south.

With determination I headed over towards the kitchen, then when thinking better about it I took a short detour to the TV first, turning it off.

No interruptions.

When I arrived at the threshold, I saw Sora setting his phone down and resting his face in his hands. His shoulders were sagging - a sign of distress - his back was arched and ass slightly turned up due to the way he was leaning against the counter. His waist and hips were exposed, the blue material dipping in just the right places that it left no imagination about the curve of his ass, even going as far as to expose some of the top of it.

It was then that I realized that I was still hard, even though I shouldn't be. I decided right then and there that I was gonna make a go for it, because it would be my only chance, and in the morning if he's not cool with it, I could say I was under the influence. Of what exactly, I wasn't too sure yet.

Suddenly I was behind him, hands on his hips and the tops of my thighs so close to touching his arse that the warmth radiating from him made my blood boil and my heart beat faster.

Immediately he bolted up moaning my name, extremely loud, "Riku!"

That right there made me wanna just tug down he rest of those night pants and fuck him hard, rough and raw right into this counter. But I restrained myself, because when it came down to it, I loved him.

That and I wasn't a fucking rapist.

But I was being tempted. I could feel how his body just wanted to sink into mine, sink and just give in and that feeling almost made me groan though I settled for humming my acknowledgement in his ear.

He shuddered ever so slightly into me making my breath quicken, but then - oddly - he froze.

And I knew exactly what was going through his mind.

Running.

My arm quickly wound around his waist then tightening around him as he tried.

"You're not gonna run from me Sora." My voice rumbled in an octave that I didn't even know existed.

"Riku... Just-" He started, his lithe form beginning to tremble.

He was scared.

Shit.

At that moment I felt just like the delinquent that most made me out to be... even though they just base most of that theory off of my hair.

But back to the matter at hand.

"Just what? Let you go?"

He nodded slowly.

"Sorry. Can't do that." My breathing started to become a little heavier, Sora's shivering becoming a bit more defined.

I was scaring him... but I needed him to know... I just can't hold it in anymore, I had to stop lying to him - I had to clear my conscious.

My mind just started to speak for me, not caring how it sounded.

"You know what I was just doing in the bathroom?"

I wasn't expecting the answer, "I have a feeling that you're about to tell me." - or any answer for that matter.

The sentence flashed through my mind right before it came tumbling out my mouth. There was absolutely no way to stop it.

"I was jerking off."

Ugh, fucking hell. Why did I say that? I must sound like a-

But it seemed my subconscious picked up on something I did not.

I paused in my ranting to feel the hammering of Sora's heart beneath my fingertips and the heaving of his chest pressing against my hand.

Knowing this fact send a jolt of desire through me, once a again spurring me on with the single thought that I really couldn't fuck things up worse.

"I was jerking off... to that sexy pout you make... when things don't go your way."

My mind was blank, and suddenly I was aware if everything again. And it didn't slip by me that a breathless Sora was currently in my arms, heart pumping madly and not resisting in the slightest.

And then he moaned my name.

"Riku..."

It was sweet, soft and very identical to the one I heard earlier... but I knew that couldn't have been him. It wouldn't make any sense.

My mouth continued on, "I was jerking off to the way your nipples look under that small ass top." As I said this a hand felt its way up to latch on the side of his shirt, pulling at it slightly to release the buttons.

The shirt fell open revealing said nipples to my practically starved gaze, and I honestly tried my best to keep calm. The nubs were hardened and flushed, the skin around the areola slightly goose bumped and there were no marks - anywhere.

The sight made him that much hotter- if that was even possible - and made me wonder things. Like how he would react if I just whipped him around to pinch, lick and torture those beautiful nipples of his.

"Hmm... Were you?" His voice a sensual caress, "All I remember are your sighs and groans."

My heart skipped a beat, tightening feeling on my chest refusing to go

Wait, so- "So you were there..."

Sora's shocked silence affirmed it even more.

He was there.

Suddenly everything made sense. His disheveled, flushed and breathless person when I entered the kitchen; his erratic answers and gestures, the panicked look on his face... the erotic glaze over his eyes.

I felt completely and totally mind-fucked.

What exactly could this all add up to? Where did this put us in our currently unstable and unidentified relationship? I wasn't so sure yet and wasn't ready to jump to conclusions.

Everything just seemed so surreal, like some alternate universe or some overly active, fucked up dream.

Then an idea popped into my head, one that would really royally fuck our relationship if I was wrong. If I was... I'd walk away and try and get over him - but if I was right...

My heart soared, though I didn't wanna get to hopeful.

Take one step at a time.

"Is this a regular occurrence? Standing outside the bathroom while I shower?"

I prepared myself. Good or bad. This was it the moment of almost truth.

"And if it was?"

My whole body came to a complete stop - except a certain few being my heart and my cock.

Forget the fact that I wasn't expecting him to say that, but to think that every time I took a shower Sora was on the other side of the door listening as I secretly got off on him - that to was a complete and utter mind-fuck, not to mention bodily stimulating.

I honestly couldn't think and that wasn't healthy - at least not for Sora - not when I was this turned on.

"If you did-" I started, interrupting my own self to deeply breathe in the scent ingrained into his skin.

Suddenly my mind was clouded by thoughts of permeating my scent all over his body very possessively, much like a dog would do to his own mate. And what better way would you cover something on your scent than to rub your body all over its surface.

Skin to skin contact; sex. That's what I wanted.

I ran my hands over his exposed stomach to again clutch his hips, using them as leverage to spin him around, press my body against his and completely ravage his mouth.

It was then that I remembered that I was in mid-sentence.

I very reluctantly pulled away from his lips to finish with, "-You would have known I got hard for you every time." My voice had returned to that deep tenor, seeming to do wonders on him as I literally saw his eyes glimmer with lust.

"Wait," He said breathlessly, putting a finger to my lips as I prepared to go in for another sample of his.

"So... You don't like Kairi?"

My erection wilted slightly at the thought of me and her and sex - but without all the conjunctions... I was suddenly very sober.

Talk about a fucking mood killer.

"Why would I like her?"

The brunette was silent for a moment.

"I don't know." He said staring right at me. "You guys are always together..."

Well it's not like I hate her. I think of her in a more platonic role, like the little kid sister I never had... yes, that meant that she got annoying after a while but nothing I couldn't handle. What I really didn't like was how she always hung around Sora.

That pissed me off.

"I don't like her." I said simply, "I thought you liked her. I just hung around so you guys would never be alone." Which was the honest to God truth.

Sora was looking at me so innocently, eyes full of just so much trust. I couldn't take it in stride without looking like a dumbass so I avoided those blue orbs.

"Like her? I hate that bitch!" He said with a smile in his voice. "And she was the cockblocker not you."

I laughed.

This was turning out so much better than I originally thought it would. And we didn't even get to the sex part.

"Well I'm glad she was. Or maybe this would have turned out differently..." My words fading as my lips descended onto his.

As our lips touched Sora took over, his hand moving up to clutch the back of my neck forcefully making me surrender to his skillful lips and tongue. Stunned by this burst of dominance, I stumbled back a couple of steps, stepping on my forgotten towel and almost colliding with the fridge.

Whoa... Where'd he learn to kiss like this? I was almost - well I was jealous of how he learned these skills. Sora hadn't dated too often when we were younger and I haven't heard of any recent relationships. The only two possible people I knew about couldn't be it, because one was Kairi and the other was - ... hmm... I guess I forgot her name... not that she was really important anyways.

I was brought back onto to the present by his skillful tongue brushing lightly against the roof of my mouth (need another word), a major pleasure zone for me but it wasn't just the only thing of his working wonders. The hand that was holding the back of my neck had loosened up and was now weaving its fingers softly my hair and periodically pulling back sharply. Rest assured he had my full attention.

Time seemed to slow little by little until all feeling completely came to a stop. It took me a moment to crash down from my cloud nine to even try and figure out what the fuck happened. Sora had stopped kissing me with those beautiful lips, and was - again very oddly - staring off into the unknown... like he was thinking of something. Someone else.

But it seemed that my subconscious was one step ahead of me - once again - because it handled this situation rather quickly.

Before I knew what came over me I had already shoved him roughly into the counter. The action got its desired result.

Sora looked up at me with slightly confused eyes, trying to figure out what was going on which was precisely what I was doing.

"Riku?"

Then it came to me.

Jealously. It was so simple. I was upset that there were things that have gone on in Sora's life that I had completely no idea about. Like his sudden interest in porn... or basically anything sex-wise for that matter. He never really took an interest in girls - now I can see why, but he never really took much interest in guys either.

So with that comforting thought his next action was just a completely shocking - to say the complete and utter least.

My head snapped up so I could see his face, and his self satisfied smirk told me this was exactly what he wanted.

His hand was groping me. Sora's hand was squeezing my penis. My best friend was touching my dick. No matter how my brain tried relay the situation I just couldn't piece it together.

Here I thought that I was this raving pervert probably giving him the worst scare of his life, ruining his purity and his longest and closest relationship - not to mention scaring him - and he fucking gropes me.

And if I was shocked before... well that wasn't even the half of it.

I felt him push me - a bit roughly, but that's kinda due - back against the fridge, his body about three feet away from me, small of his back leaning against the counter and his hands gripping the same.

Then I felt something slowly sliding up on my leg, but before I could actually investigate it had already reached it's destination.

"Sor- The fuck-nnn..."

The heel of his foot was pressed sweetly against my erection. And when he started to move - God - every honest thought, and every intention of letting him go - unwilling or not - was just engulfed and swept away by the wave of lust that washed over my entire being, head to toe.

He started to grind the heel lightly, teasingly, accenting the contrasts of the light and heavy pressure he applied.

"When'd you learn to-" My question interrupted by a groan, "- give out foot-jobs?"

He paused his movements before blushing, choosing to continue by lightly stroking his toes along my clothed length.

He then smiled wistfully and shrugged and said, "A skill acquired by practice... I guess."

His eyes trailed sensually down my exposed chest, resting at my crotch for a moment before traveling back up to my own wide eyes.

I was shocked, and quite fucking frankly I was curious to how and where he had _acquired _this skill.

His words kept repeating themselves in my head, over and over - then it hit me. Fuck that English teacher that tried to fail me, because I know what context clues are and he said '_guess_'.

I smirked, "Hmm... You guess?"

I started toward Sora, his leg bending between us, successfully trapping him against the counter.

"Umm..." He started, looking a bit anxious, "Yeah..."

I could tell he was starting to become worried, and that only made my inference all the more valid.

"You can't guess about your skill," Wanting to be even closer to the brunette, I moved forward and was practically towering over the younger boy.

The image of Sora underneath me; his milky unblemished skin and hardened nipples unable to escape my gaze, and those innocent sapphire orbs looking up at me so defenseless - just seeing this and knowing what was to come of it, made me unbelievably hot.

Desire washed over me as I tilted my head slightly to drink in the scent at his neck.

"You have to know." Finally completing my sentence, puffs of breath ghosting over his the shell of his ear.

I felt his body start to tremble, and as a result his breaths came out little breathy - trembling - spurts.

He started straight into my eyes, "Do you know?"

I swallowed, trying to moisten my suddenly very dry mouth and throat.

That sounded like an invitation.

And the smile that spread across my lips at that thought was deliberately slow, suggestive, and very fitting for the situation.

"And what if I do?"

He smiled mischievously, "If you know... maybe you can teach a young..." He paused for a moment, eyes lighting up with his next choice of words, "... Novice something new..."

I laughed at that.

He really doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

"Teach a novice something new..." A particular fantasy - a fetish in a sense - seemed to reappear in my mind, "Hmm, maybe I can do that..."

I grabbed the underside of the brunettes' knee trapped between us as well as the freed and parted them, comfortably settling my pelvis between them and my grin against his. Wrapping his legs around my waist, ensuring the maximum contact at the moment, and leaning in to further corner my prey.

Sora, somewhat confused as to why I was leaning in so far, inadvertently fattened himself out against the counter top. I again took this moment to notice how sexy his (slightly abused) nipples looked against beautiful pale skin - I admit that I might have a slight fetish with them.

"So." I started casually, "The question now is, what do you know?"

Sora arched his back, pressing his crotch sweetly against mine, damn near getting a rise out of me - but that would defeat the purpose.

I wanted him to give me a taste, to show me his skills so I'll know what I can help him improve on.

...

I sound like a dirty old man.

Sora raised an eyebrow at the position of my stationary hips, soon getting the picture and not wasting anytime to perform.

And damn did he ever.

The brunette slid his hand up my chest and around my neck, only to jerk me into a intense kiss. It was an electrifying feeling, his lips against mine - or it was until he added tongue. The warm appendage was as light as a feather as he gilded it across the upper and lower portions of my lips. I couldn't resist; I opened my lips allowing him to explore, and as his tongue brushed mine, I completely forgotten the reason for this - until he smirked against my lips, that is.

Just as I got myself back under control the phone rang, Sora's phone to be specific. He unexpectedly ignored it, perfectly normal under the circumstances but odd for the brunette period.

So I reached for the phone next to his head and answered it after, begrudgingly, ending the kiss.

"Hello."

"Riku...?" Kairi's said, voice screeching in my ear, "Oh! Hi, how are you?"

Sora rolled his eyes at that and I inwardly smiled at that.

"Better than fine actually... Just a little frustrated."

Before I knew it, that blue eyed brunette face palmed.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're fine." There was a moment of silence, "Of Sora there? I wanted to talk to him?"

As soon as I looked at the male goiter conformation, he immediately shook his head.

"Well yes and no. He's I'm the shower. You wanna leave a message or something?"

"Umm... Sure. Just tell him that it's really important, and he _really _needs to get back to me. Okay?"

Sent and delivered.

"Got it." I answered nonchalantly.

"Good, alright talk to you later. Bye."

I hung up without response.

Sora groaned, fully laying back against the counter once again.

The brunette sighed, "Because that didn't totally ruin the mood." He looked as if he was almost pouting.

It was cute.

"Then we'll just have to create a new one." I breathed against the other males' cheek, setting the phone down.

"Alright then. I'm waiting."

A/N: Hey guys... It's been like years since I updated this story and I apologize for that. My creative juices started flowing again since I'm not so focused/stressed about school and I'm senior year of high school is almost done - thank fuck. I've been really busy with my senior year, you know senior exit project, community service and the like. Actually, I've been done this chapter for a couple of months now and I've just been neglecting to post it, I decide today was a good day because I was cleaning out my inbox and saw an review for a couple stories of mine so I decided to stop being a jerk and just post the damn chapter lol. Anyways, I promise that the next three chapters to tie this up will be here a lot sooner.

Reviews please? I'm really curious about how my new writing style sounds.


End file.
